oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf
Details *Completion of the Knight's Sword, recommended to save time, but not necessary. |items= *About 3000 coins *Any log that you can set a fire (Arctic pine log does not work) *1 Tinderbox *1 Coal (there are rocks in the city) *1 Iron bar *A Pickaxe (if you plan on mining the ores needed in the King Needs a Face section) *Runes to cast Telekinetic grab (1 Law rune and 1 Air rune) *1 Redberry pie (only if you haven't given one to Thurgo in a while) *3 Sapphires ( uncut doesn't work ) Recommended: *Closest teleport to Port Sarim *Energy potions may be helpful *Various ores and bars (you'll get the chance to mine and smelt them yourself, but you'll have limited time, so low level miners should take this into account). *Explorer's ring 3 and Enchanted lyre will save travelling time. *Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff for quick teleportation to Mudskipper Point. **'Note:' There is a bank in Keldagrim, so you don't have to carry everything there. Once you're there, take the items out for use in the quest. }} Walkthrough To start, speak to the Dwarven Boatman inside the Keldagrim south-west mine east of Rellekka. Ask to go to Keldagrim. A cutscene follows that will introduce the Red Axe quest series. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested, and taken to Commander Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor. He lives in the east side of the city, across the bridge and south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. The clothes, axe, and boots section may be done in any order. Likewise, the clothes, axe, and boots may be given to the model at any time. Clothes Fit For a King *Talk to Vermundi who is in the south-western corner of the east marketplace (with the silk symbol) and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of them. *Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Search the bookcase in the north-west corner with a ladder in front of it to find the Book on costumes. If you weigh 30 kg or more, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight. (or drop something) Note: you must speak with the librarian before you are able to find the book. *Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal (there are rocks in the north-east of the city) and 1 set of logs (there are dead trees right outside the cave) to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and use your Tinderbox on the Spinning Machine. (You may have to unwield any items you are carrying if you fail to light the logs repeatedly). Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. *Go back to the sculptor's house and give the exquisite clothes to his model. An Axe Fit For a King *Talk to Santiri in the west side in the shop with the sword icon (not the one near the river, the sword icon all the way in the north west of west Keldagrim). He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the Sapphires on the hilt had either been stolen or washed away *Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an Imcando Dwarf could repair it. Santiri will the refer you to the librarian, also known later as Hugi, just east of his shop, go there and query about where to find an Imcando Dwarf. *If you have completed The Knight's Sword quest, your character will mention that he knows an Imcando dwarf and you can disregard this next part and just go find Thurgo. However, if you have not yet reached the part where you learn about the Imcando, then go to Reldo in the Varrock Library and he will teach you about them. (IMPORTANT: You must talk to the librarians in Keldagrim first about the Imcando and then Reldo; going to Reldo or Thurgo alone will elicit no special Giant Dwarf Quest dialogue. Reldo is also the starting character for the Shield of Arrav Quest, if you desire not to start the quest now just avoid choosing the, "I seek a quest!" dialogue. ) *'NOTE:' You can use a cart in the eastern part of Keldagrim to ride to the Grand Exchange, other than using a varrock teleport or walking there. If you have access to the fairy ring system, the code to Mudskipper Point is A-I-Q. *Go to Thurgo with an iron bar, and ask him to repair the axe. He is in the house with an anvil symbol in Mudskipper Point, south of Rimmington and Port Sarim. The redberry pie is required regardless if you have beaten The Knight's Sword quest or not. *When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain however, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later. Boots Fit For a King *Go to the south-west shop on the west side of Keldagrim (with a shield and anvil symbol, directly south of the Black Guards' HQ) and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives directly north of the bank. *Go to Dromund's house, which is just north of the bank, and speak to Dromund. (Note: 'if you try taking the boots before talking to Saro, a message will pop up saying, "You do not need this boot.") *When finished, take the left boot from the table when he is not looking. His back has to be turned to successfully steal the boot. *Go outside and around the house until you are next to the window next to the Right boot, and use Telegrab on the boot from the outside when Dromund is facing away from you (the regular spell book is required to do this). The two boots will then automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. King Needs a Face *Give the items to the model if you have not done so already and talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. *There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, each stationed in the upstairs of the marketplace. You need to impress and then join ONE of them. Remember you have to impress only one director and join, to complete the quest. The companies are: :*'The Blue Opal :*'The Brown Engine' (female players are not allowed to join this company, and Fremennik trials quest must be done) :*'The Green Gemstone' :*'The Purple Pewter' :*'The Red Axe' (you cannot join this company) :*'The Silver Cog' :*'The White Chisel' :*'The Yellow Fortune' (male players are not allowed to join this company) *You can find all of these companies upstairs in the market. *Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. The easiest way to complete the tasks set by the secretary is to have 25 ores, from clay to mithril. All ores except clay may be bought from the Blast furnace. The secretary will ask for 2 to 5 ores each time. Note: You may not ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. *Although you cannot change tasks which you are given, you can interrupt the task-giving conversation by talking to the secretary/director again. This way, you can just have some cheap bronze bars and tin ore in the bank, and "veto" all other tasks until the secretary/director comes up with the items you have. This is a good way to save both time and money (note: if you get unlucky and continually have to cancel tasks, the secretary may lose some of his interest in you, or in other words, you will have to do more tasks). *After completing five tasks, ask to speak to the director. *Once the secretary allows you, you will do multiple tasks for the director. *The Director will ask for bars of the metals listed above in groups of 2 to 5 as well. Notice that you are paid for these tasks, but only about 1/4 the full amount that it would cost to purchase the desired items on the Grand Exchange. *A good tactic to use is to use the mine carts to travel back and forth between Keldagrim and Varrock . Once you receive a task, accept it and immediately ride to Varrock. Run to the Grand Exchange and buy the bars, then take the cart back to Keldagrim. *Another tactic is to find out what bars are needed and buy them from the blast furnace and use superheat item on them (43 mage, 1 nature rune and 4 fire runes are required). Art by Committee *After you have done the tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. *You will get a message telling you to return to Commander Veldaban who will take you to the meeting (an amusing cut scene will play). You will support the director and get your reward. You will also receive some Meeting notes. Note: Speak to Commander Veldaban again to start Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf and be transported via cut scene to the drunken dwarf's door. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 2,500 Crafting Experience * 2,500 Mining Experience * 2,500 Smithing Experience * 1,500 Firemaking Experience * 1,500 Magic Experience * 1,500 Thieving Experience *Access to More Gravestones Music unlocked *Land of the Dwarves *Tale of Keldagrim *Time to Mine *Have a Blast (At Blast Furnace) *Marzipan *Monarch Waltz (When walking to quest start from Camelot) *Lullaby (When walking to quest start from Camelot) *Saga (When walking to quest start from Camelot) *Legend (When walking to quest start from Camelot) *Borderland (When walking to quest start from Camelot) Required for Completing *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf Trivia * It is possible to begin the quest without the requirements, since the player automatically does so when sailing to Keldagrim for the first time. However, the quest requirements are still needed to reach the end, otherwise some parts cannot be done without the sufficient skill levels. *When players are talking to Santiri about the King's axe, he will say that blue axes are quite popular and that "Red is on the rise", which is a reference to the quest series. *If one fails to light the logs in the Spinning Machine, the message in the chat box says "You bend down to light the logs... ...but fail miserably. Perhaps you should improve your firemaking skill? Or just try again..." *Upon telling Thurgo that the axe is from Keldagrim, he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. 'We' have not been there in a long time." When asked who 'we' refers to, he refuses to say more, but it seems likely that, contrary to the beliefs of most NPCs, there is at least a small remaining population of Imcando dwarves still inhabiting Runescape. *During the cutscene, Hreidmar announces "This bickering is pointless!" This is a possible reference to Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars: A New Hope. *If you talk to Myndill the dwarvern citizen that walks around the city, he will tell you that the Red Axe is the first company ever, the others are either closed or are minor companies forced out by other major companies. *If you talk to Riki the sculptor's model after the quest, your character will say "I'm glad I don't have to talk to you anymore!" to which he will reply, "Hrm." *Completing the quest allows the player to buy the Giant Dwarf portrait for their POH Quest hall from Sir Renitee in Falador *After joining a mining company, if the player goes and talks to Blasidar again, your character may claim that they have joined a company, however, they may say one of the companies that you have not joined, such as "I have befriended the leader of the Yellow Fortune." when you have joined the Green Gemstone. *The completion of "The Giant Dwarf" is one of the requirements for the mining cart transportation system to Keldagrim in the underground shortcut through White Wolf Mountain. (The other requirement being "Fishing Contest"). *Few people realise that the Quest Complete page says, "Congratulations! You have rebuilt The Giant Dwarf!" instead of the normal format, "Congratulations! You have completed The Giant Dwarf!" *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "On my first trip to Keldagrim, the boat destroyed the statue of the king. I got it rebuilt with the head of a company leader." *Santiri suggests that you take the mining cart to White Wolf Mountain when you obtain the axe, however you are unable to go to this location using carts until you have finished the quest (and the Fishing Contest Quest). *If you speak to Commander Veldaban after having impressed the director of the Yellow Fourtune company you and Veldaban will refer to her as him and he. Giant Category:Keldagrim Category:Red Axe Series